


Ahsoka’s Adventure in Wonderland

by ToriRay



Series: Fairy Tale Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka doesnt like studying, Anakin burns half a house, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Youngling Ahsoka just wants a master to choose her, based on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but its okay cause the other half is fine, but not too wonky, gets a little wonky, she would rather follow a droid down a shaft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRay/pseuds/ToriRay
Summary: Youngling Ahsoka Tano was tired of studying in the library instead of being assigned a mission to do something important during the war, but when she follows a mouse droid down an impossible maintenance shaft she will find herself in a place stranger than any war torn planet.
Series: Fairy Tale Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ahsoka’s Adventure in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, so I decided instead of sleep or doing my school work I would write about Ahsoka going on the trip which gave three year old me nightmares.  
> This was very fun to write though so i hope you all enjoy!

Ahsoka was bored, bored of stupid classes and stupid teachers, teaching them worthless theories when she should be other there, fighting in the war that had begun to plague the galaxy. Bored of sitting in the library looking up old Jedi who had been dead for centuries.

Jedi were not supposed to crave adventure and battle, they were supposed to be protectors of peace. At least that’s what master Yoda liked to tell the younglings in his lessons. Lessons which almost always ended in him giving Ahsoka the eye as she left.

She got up from her seat to put one of her files back on the shelf when something caught her eye. A small mouse droid chirping away in binary, “I’m late, I’m late!”, it frantically buzzed as it whizzed down the row and bumped into her leg.

“Hey watch it!” She whispered to the small droid.

“ _Im late, Im late!_ ” was its only reply as it continued down the row and towards a maintenance hatch.

Curious about what the droid could be so concerned about, Ahsoka placed the files on the shelf and followed the droid, running to keep up with it.

It zipped through the maintenance hatch, but the hatch did not close like it should, Ahsoka got onto her hands and knees to called through the black void, “Hello?”, the only reply was the binary chirp of the mouse droid as it got further and further away.

Ahsoka looked back at the library, looking to see if anyone was around, but thankfully, most younglings were at lunch or in another class right now. She was alone in her section.

‘Well, ‘ she thought to herself, ‘this does beat researching old aliens’.

She began to crawl through the maintenance hall, going deeper and deeper into the temple’s undershafts, until suddenly, there was no floor and she was falling through the tunnels.

The young Togruta knew that there shouldn’t be any deep dives like this one in the temple, but she could feel the air around her, and could sense that the floor no longer existed around her.

What was going on?

Suddenly, she landed on the ground, hitting her bum hard on the carpeted floor that now sat beneath her. Standing up, she sees the mouse droid she had been chasing earlier as it wheeled off down a new hall that had just appeared.

“Wait!” She called after it, “Where am I, what is this place?”

It zoomed through the hall, one that she noticed hosted many different sized doors and holes, all to small for her to fit through though. Eventually running through a small hole in the wall. Ahsoka tried pushing herself through it, but to no avail, she was to large for this mouse maintenance shaft.

Feeling more exhausted now that all the excitement of falling had worn off, Ahsoka sat on the ground across from the hole and began to cry.

She would not be able to follow the mouse droid anymore and had no way to get back to the surface of the temple. She was stuck in this strange hallway to doors and holes that she could not fit through. She felt her tears become large and very wet, and soon she was sitting in a large puddle of salty water.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that the hole had gotten bigger, no not bigger, she had gotten smaller!

Though she was glad she might be able to follow the droid now, Ahsoka was also confused, how had she become as small as a mouse droid, was this a force power the masters’ had never taught them? Or was this a freak thing that she could do?

She walked to the hole and through it was a pretty valley, filled with rolling hills and trees of all different colors and species.

‘This cannot be Coruscant’ she thought to herself as she walked through the grass. It was a brilliant shade of green, one that looked to natural to be anywhere on the city planet. Not even the temple had grass like this. This was a native grass that had never been uprooted from its home on the ground, it was wild and untamable, just like what the masters would call Ahsoka during lightsaber training.

She walked for miles coming across different landscapes that she had only seen in class and on field trips, large mushrooms and fires started to popup as she continued on her way, replacing the clean green grass.

“What are you doing here youngling?” A voice called to her from one of the mushrooms, he seemed to be blonde from the distance.

Well they weren’t on the mushroom, but they were on a hill, sitting underneath the towering fungus with chips and sabacc cards sitting on top of a smaller fungus begin used as a kind of table.

“Did you ask me something?” She called back. They couldn’t be calling her a youngling. Despite the fact that they were wearing full armor, they looked no older than her.

“Yeah, we were asking what a youngling is doing out on a battlefield?” another one of the boys asked, though he had the same voice and face as the other one, but his hair was in a buzz cut, and he had black hair.

As she got closer to their game though, she noticed they all had the same face and armor.

“I am a Jedi, so of course I would be on a battlefield. But I don’t see any droids or sepies, who are you fighting?” She asked them as another one with the same face walked next to the sabacc game.

“We are fighting the enemy, the one that we cant see, the one that you don’t know, only one person knows who the real enemy is and that’s the King of Democracy, and he doesn’t tell anyone the truth and if you find out the truth he changes it again.” another one said, he had a tattoo on his face that looked like the number five.

“Its true” a different man said, he had only one real eye, the other was glassy and white, “He holds all the cards, like in sabacc, we can’t look at our cards, but he can see them all. He always wins because he is such a good player.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Ahsoka was trying to figure out what these clones were saying, but nothing they said made sense, “How can you play sabacc if you cant see your own cards, how do you place a bet?”

“He knows our cards, so he tells us what to put down. Then when we get to the final draw, he pulls the cards he want’s and the game is over”

“But you can never win if you let him dictate what cards you pull or not. Have any of you ever won a game?”

“No, but we are not supposed to win, we are soldiers, and good soldiers follow orders. When the king tells us to do something we just do it.” The one with a large face tattoo said as he threw down his cards, not even looking at them and standing up, “A youngling could not understand war, especially if you are a Jedi, you’ve never seen combat, the king knows what is best for us because he plans it all, its all according to what he wants.”

Suddenly all the men froze in their place, then like droids, grabbed their weapons and began walking away from their sabacc table.

“Wait! What about your game!” Ahsoka called as they began walking towards a barren field where other men that looked like them walked to as well.

Ahsoka stood in horror as they all got into formation and began blasting at each other. She started to run from the mushrooms and the barren land, she needed to get as far away from these men as she could.

She eventually got tired from her running as she made it back to a place with green grass and waterfalls. ‘this place is much better than before, maybe I can find something to eat here’ She had not realized it when she had left the library earlier, but she had not eaten since breakfast, and was quickly becoming very hungry.

There was a large house on the horizon, a beautiful lake making it its own beautiful island. She came up to the ferry to take her across, but the man only scoffed and asked why she could not just walk to the Senator’s house.

Ahsoka was confused before the ferryman got out of his boat and began walking on the water, doing little jumps and twists to show how stable the water was.

So, still alarmed about how different things were beginning to seem from her life at the temple, Ahsoka walked across the water towards the giant house. It was one of the grandest things she had seen outside of Coruscant, and the interior was even more splendid than the front.

Despite the beauty inside, something seemed off to Ahsoka. At the dinning table sat four woman who looked almost exactly the same.

“Hello, welcome to my home, would you like something to eat?” They all said at the same time, their voices matching the other’s almost perfectly, but Ahsoka could tell they were not all clones as the men under the mushroom had been.

The woman wearing the large red headdress was slightly taller than the one in the purple dress, and the one in the yellow’s hair was lighter than the one with the white body suit, and at the head of the table in a large blue dress the woman had a sad expression that the others did not have.

“Who are you all?” She asked her hosts as she sat down at the table, sitting right next to the purple dress and the white body suit.

“I am Sabé Padmé” Said the red headdress.

“I am Ellé Padmé” said the purple dress.

“I am Dormé Padmé” said the yellow dress.

“I am Rabé Padmé” said the white body suit.

And finally, “I am Padmé Padmé” said the blue dress

“And what is your name?” they all asked in unison.

“I am Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano. Why are you all called Padmé?” She did not want to offend her hosts, but something told her they were not all that they seemed.

A chime was heard from the clock on the wall and the five women stood up, “Excuse us Ahsoka Tano, we shall be back in a moment.” The women said, then they walked through a door to a dressing room and closed it behind them.

Ahsoka was waiting only a few minuets before the door opened again and they came back unchanged.

Padmé Padmé sat back down in her seat at the head, but she seemed different somehow, “Now we shall eat!” She said, raising one hand as servants came from the kitchen door, bringing identical meals out on identical trays, placing them in front of the five Padmés.

“So Ahsoka, what do you do as a child?” Dormé asked

“Do you rule your planet?” asked Rabé

“Do you represent a star system in the senate?” asked Sabé

“Do you protect your friends from danger?” asked Padmé

“Do you protect secrets from getting out?” asked Ellé

Ahsoka studied the faces of the five woman. They were not the same as they were before, they had switched clothes!

“May I ask you all a question before I answer?”

“Of course” The unison answering was uncanny, how did they do it with such precision?

“Why do you all change clothes and pretend to be one another?” She asked, watching the as Dormé raised her eyebrow.

“Why would you think we have changed?” said Rabé

“We do not try to deceive you” said Sabé

“We just needed to freshen up” said Padmé

“We only wanted to look our best for lunch” said Ellé

“How can you tell that we changed?” Dormé asked

“You all feel different in the Force, that is something no one can hide from” Ahsoka told Dormé, whom she was almost certain was the real Padmé Padmé.

“Then we know what we must do now ladies” Dormé said, standing up from her chair, leaving her meal uneaten.

The other woman stood with her, not touching their own food.

“We must now learn to disguise our selves in a new way” said Rabé

“We must learn to hide in the Force” said Sabé

“We shall never be detected by any villain” said Padmé

“We shall continue to hid in plain sight” said Elle

“Come ladies, we must research this Force and discover how to hid in it” Dormé, the real Padmé Padmé, announced. Quickly the four other women fell into line with her and they walked away, leaving Ahsoka alone at the table as servants quickly came to clean all the food away.

“Well that didn’t get me anywhere” Ahsoka grumbled to herself as she slouched into the chair.

She got up from the chair and left the house, hopping to find food elsewhere. There where no other houses for miles that she could see, and the force was pointing her towards a forest with trees taller than many buildings that surrounded the temple.

Giving in to her gut, Ahsoka entered the forest, watching as many different birds flew around the branches in odd fashions. She continued walking until she began to hear a noise, like that of a wooden stick hitting metal.

She came closer to where the sound was coming from, it was an alien that looked just like Master Yoda!

“Excuse me!” She called out, watching as the alien stopped hitting what looked like metal formed to look like an astromech, “Can you tell me where I am?”

“Where you are you say, humm, right where you are I say” the old alien let out a serious of giggles, as if he knew something she had not realized.

“Am I near the Jedi Temple, am I still on coruscant?” She had to ask, maybe this was all one strange vision she had yet to make sense of.

“The Temple this is not. Coruscant this is not. A Wonderland this is!” The giggling alien jumped up on a fallen log and came eye to eye with her, allowing her to really look at the creature.

It did share a resemblance with the Grandmaster, maybe he had an insane cousin somewhere in the universe that was trying to mess with her right now.

“But how could I have left the temple; all I did was fall through a maintenance shaft?”

“In the temple you still are, but not your home this is”

“You are really getting on my nerves; do you know where I am or not! How can I be in the temple but also not. You make no sense!” Ahsoka was angry, this little alien was stopping her from figuring out where she really was.

“Angered you are. Perhaps the one that makes no sense, you are. Perhaps you it is just not.”

“Are you saying that nothing in this world makes any sense?”

“The one who says it is you, just push you to see it I did” the alien turned to begin walking away from her and down the log.

“Wait,” the alien stopped, “But if nothing in this world makes any sense, then how am I supposed to leave it?”

“Amazing the mind of a child is. Leave you cannot, escape you cannot. Accept, must you do to find a way to your temple. To the east you should go. Find friends there you might, or enemies. Goodbye Ahsoka” with its final words, the alien faded away into blue light, as if he had never been there in the first place.

The Jedi youngling looked around the forest, hopping to see him again, but all she saw was the birds playing around in the trees.

She turned to where the alien had pointed, to the east. Maybe if she could find someone to help her she could get back to the temple.

By the time she got to the cottage, she was tired of walking. It had seemed that she only spent her time walking now. Walking from crazy scenario to the next. This cottage was probably the craziest of them all though.

For one, the cottage was on fire. Well half of it was. The other half was beautiful, covered in ivy and flowers. Sitting outside of the half burning house were two men, staring at each other, hands at the ready to grab what looked like a tea pot.

“Hello!” She called out, getting both of their attention.

“We don’t want visitors!” the taller of the two in dark robes said.

“Anakin be nice, she is only saying hello.” The ginger in light robes reprimanded.

“I don’t care Obi-Wan, she is probably here because of you. You underestimate my powers and won’t stop me again!” Anakin yelled; anger seemed to run through him.

“I will not fail you again Anakin, once is enough, but you continue to try and make the tea when it only leads to this” Obi-wan pointed to the half burning cottage, “I cannot have you wrecking this havoc again, and I will do what I must to stop you.”

“You will try!” the younger screamed as he lunged for the tea pot at the same time as Obi-Wan. They began rolling around the long table, trying to tug the pot out of the other’s hands, Ahsoka could only stand by and watch as they crushed teacups and cakes beneath their robes and boots.

She went up to the table and stole one of the cakes before Obi-wan was able to squish it with his boot, as he and Anakin had escalated to fist fighting, tea pot left forgotten at the edge of the table. Picking up the supposedly prized pot, Ahsoka opened it to find it clean and ready for tea.

She found a tea bag and began filling the pot with hot water as the two men continued to fight, covering their robes in frosting and porcelain chips.

The tea heated quickly in the pot, and soon Ahsoka was having her own picnic on the grass by the table, watching the two men fight. She didn’t know why they were still fighting. She had made the tea perfectly fine and there was enough for the two of them to have some as well.

Clearing her throat, she caught their attention, “I’ve made some tea if either of you want some” She held up the still hot pot and placed it back on the ground near her, inviting the men for tea with her on the ground.

The two men jumped off the table and sat quickly on the ground as she poured them tea.

“Can I ask what the fight was really about?”

Anakin glared at Obi-wan, “He doesn’t trust me to do anything right, he blames me for the house being set on fire, but it wasn’t me, it was going to catch fire one day anyways, plus we still have half a house that’s not burning”

“That’s not the point Anakin, I do trust you, it’s just that you never think things through and that’s why the house is burning now.”

“If you had trusted me in the first place it wouldn’t be burning, I had everything under control before you took the tea into your own hands.” Anakin slammed his cup onto the grass.

‘He really was an angry man; he should probably seek help’ Ahsoka thought to herself.

“I just wanted to help you” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “That’s all I’ve wanted to do, is to help you” Obi-wan pulled Anakin in for a hug, the other sat there for a moment before giving in and wrapping his arms around his friend.

“Im sorry Obi-wan. I never meant to seem like I didn’t care, I just wanted to try and do something right for once.”

They pulled apart, and then both turn to look at Ahsoka. She could feel their piercing eyes settle on her, she gave a sheepish grin.

“But now we need to talk about the youngling using my favorite tea pot and making subpart tea. Honestly, how can one claim to be a Jedi and not know how to make a decent tea!” exclaimed Obi-wan, picking up the pot and going off to make a new brew.

“I never told you I was a Jedi” She said softly to herself, what was going on here.

She looked at Anakin, a complete stranger, she had never met him before, yet he felt so familiar. She should know him, and he should know her. Was this maybe a metaphorical vision? or was it a dream? it couldn’t possibly be real, no world is as strange as this ‘Wonderland’ as the Yoda look-alike had called it.

What if that was supposed to be Master Yoda though, then these two would be “Master Kenobi?” She asked the ginger. She had seen Master Kenobi before, he had taught a few of her classes and he was on the high council, if this was supposed to be Master Kenobi, then “Knight Skywalker?”

Both men looked at her as they poured their fresh tea, their brows furled, as if they did not expect the names.

“What did you ask youngling?” Obi-Wan asked, confusion in his eyes.

“Are you Master Kenobi?”

“Well I’ve never heard of such a name, but I like the ring of it. Come now Anakin, do you think that I would make a good Master?” Obi-wan straightened his back as he sipped his tea out of a chipped cup.

“Well if you are a Master than I must be one to, you’re not much better than me” He turned to Ahsoka, wanting her to probably tell him that he was higher ranked than his friend.

“I think you are Knight Skywalker; you were recently knighted because of the war.” She explained

“Well that doesn’t make sense, I’m better than Obi-wan at basically everything, why would he rank higher than me?”

“Don’t be silly Anakin, obviously this youngling knows what she is talking about. I did teach you most everything you know” Obi-wan said cockily, grinning to himself.

“Really, “ Anakin was reaching behind him and his hand found a chunk of cake which had fell to the grass earlier, “Did you teach me how to do this” he shoved the cake into the older man’s face, holding it to the ginger’s face as he swirled in the frosting to his hair.

Anakin triumphantly flicked the excess frosting and cake off his hand, “That’s why I should be the master, I know how to do so much more than you” His victory was very short lived though, as Obi-Wan’s hand found cake and proceeded to mash it into the dirty-blond hair.

Standing up, Obi-Wan remarked “No Anakin, that is why I am the Master, you have no style”

Ahsoka caught a glint in Anakin’s eyes through his frosting covered hair. The young man leaped at the standing man and the two began rolling on the ground, shoving frosting and biscuits at each other’s faces as they screamed at each other.

“I just think I’m going to go and let you two sort this out” the youngling said, rushing from the clearing as quick as she could, getting far away from the sounds of Anakin and Obi-wan’s screaming.

The forest she had been wandering in became peaceful once more, before Ahsoka realized that she was still no closer to getting back home. She was beginning to miss the soft sounds of the temple library, the controlled chaos of the cafeteria, and the safety of her dorm.

“Can anyone help me find my way out!” she called to the trees, hoping that the strange Yoda-like figure would appear again.

Instead, a convor settled on her shoulder and began chirping at her, the annoying sound echoing through her montrals. She flapped her hands at the bird, hoping it would go away, and when it did, it just stared at her, hovering next to her with steady beats of its wings.

Ahsoka looked at it warily, nothing had been as it seemed here so far, who’s to say that this convor would not just eat her? But the bird flew away a few feet then stopped again, beckoning her to follow it.

“Are you here to help me?”

The convor gave a small chirp of joy and flew in a loop, probably signaling its glee at her figuring it out.

“All right then, can you show me the way out of here?” The bird began fly through the trees and Ahsoka raced after it, not wanting to lose her only way out.

They soon exited the forest and Ahsoka found herself blocked by a large hedge spanning off into the distance in both directions. While it was no problem for her winged friend, Ahsoka was left blocked by neatly trimmed shrubbery.

Huffing at the hedge, Ahsoka jumped over it using the force, but miscalculated, and found herself flying towards a group of people. Frantically trying to regain control of her fall, Ahsoka fell instead onto another shorter hedge and then off it again, that a dark robed man was standing next to.

Looking up at the dark shadow that was leaning over her, Ahsoka could only cringe at the revolting feeling coming off the man in waves.

“I know all who enter my realm” Said the old man, his voice scratchy and deep, “so I must question why I question your appearance in my garden. What is your name youngling?” he reached out a pale hand, with fingers as skinny as a skeleton.

Ahsoka took his hand, as she knew was polite, but every second she spent with her hand connected to his she felt something deeply wrong with the force and her surroundings, almost as if everything was becoming fuzzy and disoriented. As she let go of his hand, the world faded back to normal, but the tingling feeling that something was off stayed in the back of her mind.

“My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I am trying to find my way home”

“And where is thing home of yours child?” he seemed to be (trying to be at least) friendly, as he leaned in and tried to comfort her.

“I live at the Jedi Temple, I was supposed to be finishing my studies, but now I don’t even know how to get home, much less how much trouble I will be in when I get back.”

“A Jedi you say?” He said curiously.

“Well I hope to be one day, but for now I just need someone to pick me as a Padawan.” She said sheepishly, not that anyone probably would pick her, she had thought she impressed a few masters last time, but none had chosen her yet.

“Guards! Guards! Quickly!” yelled the old man, his grip on her arm getting very tight, “The Jedi is here, I have caught her!”

“Wait what! What do you mean caught her?” Ahsoka asked as she heard identical footsteps coming around the hedge. Fighting against the old man seemed impossible somehow, how could such an old man be that strong?

“Here you are Commander Fox, this is the Jedi who tried bombing the palace.” The old man exclaimed dramatically, thrusting her forward with more strength than he should have.

“I’ve never bomb anything; I haven’t even been out of the temple since the war began!” She tried fighting the grip of the soldiers as they tied her up, but she was not strong enough to take on five adults all with blasters at their sides. They placed a bag over her head, and she was covered in darkness.

The next she knew light; she was standing in front of a tribunal. On the left was a pale man, with the face of a skeleton, harsh cheekbones that gave him an air of authority and the sense of something dark. On the right was a dark-skinned man, his bald head and hard eyes seemed slightly familiar to Ahsoka, but she could not place where she knew them from. In the middle was the old man from before, cloak covering his face not allowing her to see what he truly looked like.

“We are here today to see Ahsoka convicted for her crimes against the crown and the inhabitants of this land. How does the convicted plea?” It was a clone who read her sentencing she realized, he looked like the others that were under the mushrooms and forced to kill the other clones.

“I don’t even know what I am being charged with, but I don’t think I am guilty of anything” Ahsoka looked around the room to see if she knew anyone, but there were just blank faces on all the bodies that watched.

Not metaphorically Ahsoka realized, she was standing in front of people without faces. She could tell their species well enough, could probably even guess what some of their professions might be by the looks of their clothes, but none of them had faces. She could feel their focus on her as she turned back to face the tribunal, but a sticky sense in the force began to creep up her spine as she felt the eyeless stares from behind.

“You are guilty and that is final. We need no burden of proof, she is guilty, just look at her! Standing there and pretending to not know what she has done.” Said the man on the left, a crisp core accent coming from his lips, though his was more threatening than Master Kenobi’s.

“We must ask, if she does not think she is guilty she must tell us who is before she can be released, or else what was the point of bringing all of us here” Said the man on the right, glaring at the other man.

“Silence you two. As the King here I decide who is guilty and who is not, that is why it is called Justi-us” The robed man declared, standing from his throne in between the two other men, “I find Ahsoka Tano guilty of being a Jedi, and guilty of the bombing of the palace, for she is the only one who will come forth and acknowledge that she is a Jedi.”

“Since when is being a Jedi a crime!” The young girl cried, knowing that this was insane, this whole place was insane.

“Since I decreed it. I am the law of the galaxy; I am the ruler of Democracy and none will get in my way as I pave a future for my subjects!”

“No! This is all wrong!” She looked around, but her hands were chained to the podium, she couldn’t move, “This is all wrong!”

“Ahsoka” voices said, she craned her neck to see the clones she spoke to earlier in the crowd, their voices moving in unison, calling her name.

“Ahsoka” another voice called, next to the clones where the Padmés, speaking in unison like the clones.

“Ahsoka” this time it was Anakin and Obi-Wan, standing next to the Padmés, their clothes still torn and covered in what seemed to be frosting.

“Ahsoka” they all said in unison, but it wasn’t unison, it wasn’t any of their voices.

“Ahsoka” they kept repeating her name, the tribunal had disappeared, she was only left with these people who she did not know, calling to her with an unknown voice.

“Ahsoka! Wake UP!”

She threw her head back so quickly that she hit it on the chair’s back.

“Good to see you awake again young one” Said the deep voice.

Rubbing the dried sleep from her eyes, she realized it was Master Plo. She quickly jumped into a hug with the man she had come to love as a father, thankful to be out of that nightmare.

“What is the matter young one,” He pulled her away from his robes and whipped a tear from her cheek, “I felt your distress in the force, what frightened you?”

She fidgeted with her skirt, the dream seemed so silly now, it couldn’t have possibly been a vision, “It was nothing master, just a bad dream brought on by reading about old people”

Master Plo laughed through his vocalizer, a sound that made Ahsoka giggle, “Well that is a good thing, but I hope you are well rested little ‘Soka, Master Yoda is sending you on a mission”

Ahsoka perked up at hearing this, would she finally be noticed by the other masters to be taken on as a Padawan? “I’ll go see Master Yoda at once”

She could feel her smile as her lekku twitched with excitement. She raced down the hall towards Master Yoda’s quarters, her strange dream fading into nothing as she started thinking about what mission she would finally be put on to impress a Master.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fairy tale or legend or any kind of folk lore that you think would be fun turned into a star wars fic, comment what you want, cause i cannot get enough of reading old stories and turning them around into Star Wars stuff


End file.
